Polyolefins such as polyethylene and polypropylene may be prepared by slurry polymerization. In this technique, feed materials such as diluent, monomer and catalyst are introduced to a loop reaction zone, forming a slurry in the reaction zone. In continuous loop reactors, the slurry circulates through the loop reaction zone, and the monomer reacts at the catalyst in a polymerization reaction. The polymerization reaction yields solid polyolefins in the slurry. A polymerization product having solid polyolefins is then transferred from the reactor and separated to recover the solid polyolefins. Operating pressures during transfer of the product can affect recovery of solid polyolefins; thus, pressure management can be important.